Sweet Secret
by MewMewKazoo337
Summary: T.U.F.F. is closed for the night and it's Dudley's turn to turn everything off before he goes home. But is he really alone? When he hears Kitty singing softly in one of the T.U.F.F. showers, he's shocked. Is her song about...Him? Short one shot song fic. DudleyXKitty


**Salem:**** For those who've read my main JackXKitty series, I told you guys I would do a DudleyXKitty! This is a one shot song fic, so I hope you enjoy! This is my first time writing for this fandom, but that doesn't make me a supporter. Enjoy Kudley fans! :)**

* * *

T.U.F.F. had closed for the night about an hour ago, and Dudley was still stuck in the building. It was his turn to unplug everything because of Keswick's policy of being an "eco friendly" office, and he was beginning to think that being environmentally friendly was a bad thing. There were so many pieces of equipment in the building that he had to shut off, and he wasn't even half over. He sighed when he entered the main control room. He might as well make the best of it.

"Fax machine off!" he yelled as he turned the device off, trying to be enthusiastic.

He ran across the room to Kitty's cubicle. "Kitty's phone, unplugged! Kitty's computer, shut down!" he turned around to go for Keswick's things, when he noticed the picture on Kitty's desk. He frowned and picked it up. It was a picture of him hugging her when they had both gone to camp. She had even framed it. He replaced the photo onto the desk. He hadn't remembered Kitty leaving…

Dudley shrugged it off. Kitty could be pretty sneaky. She probably just went home on her own without him noticing. He crossed the room to Keswick's lab, but stopped when he heard a faint voice. He narrowed his eyes and pulled his blaster from his shirt. "Who's there?" he growled through the dark office.  
There was no reply. The soft voice sounded again. It was coming from the lady's bathroom. The first thought in Dudley's mind was that The Chameleon had stowed away in the bathroom all day. He crept stealthily across the room and pressed his ear against the door. The voice was smooth like a small dove singing in the rain, desperate for the sun to reappear. It was Kitty. She had gotten in the T.U.F.F. shower to wash away the dirt of their previous mission earlier in the day.

Dudley lowered his weapon and slowly pushed the door open. He tiptoed in and leaned against the sink counter to listen to her silky voice. She was singing a song he had never heard before, and he guessed she was making it up as she went along.

_You're not perfect  
You're not made of gold  
But the sound of your voice  
Just never gets old_

_You're not prim  
You're not proper  
But I just want your hand  
It's all yours to offer_

Dudley smiled as he listened to her beautiful voice. Little did he know, Kitty was about to reveal something to him he wasn't intended to hear.

_You're only my partner  
But I wanna be partners for life  
Kiss me on the lips  
And make me your wife_

_Blue eyes of gold  
There's no denying  
You're the dog for me  
No I'm not lying_

_Baby when will you learn  
It's you I love  
You make my heart wanna soar  
To the skies above_

_Just one kiss  
Is all I wanna take  
Please puppy please  
Don't make me wait_

_Please puppy please  
Please don't make me wait  
Just one kiss I wanna take  
Please don't make me wait..._

Dudley blinked. As the song ended, he found it to be an incredible likeness…To him! What did all this mean? Did Kitty…love him back?

The water shut off and Kitty sighed. "Oh Dudley…you are the dog for me…" she said.

For a moment, Dudley feared she had found out he was in the room with her, but soon realized she was talking to herself. He slowly opened the door and tiptoed back out. Outside, he leaned against the door and listened to Kitty sing her song all over again. He gave himself a small smile and made his way out of the building.

* * *

Dudley had never told Kitty about that night. He would tell her when he was ready to take her hand. But for now he knew a secret…and he never thought a secret could be this sweet.

* * *

**A short one, but hey, that's why it's called a one shot! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please R&R, but no flames! Thanks everyone! :)  
~With love, Salem**


End file.
